Phineas and Ferb: Discovering Viral Videos
by DMC7500
Summary: If you put two of the world's greatest inventors against the world's most hilarious, zany videos made by epic YouTube users such as PewDiePie, Everything Wrong With, and Modern War Negro, the result would be a story filled with surprising jump scares, agonizing Wi-Fi disconnection, and several minutes of rolling on the floor, laughing out loud. Series of Oneshots! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Phineas and Pewds!

_Chapter 1: Phineas Watches PewDiePie_

Even after a day of building crazy inventions, sometimes you can't get enough excitement.

Phineas Flynn had just finished another day of summer that involved trying to recreate the gladiator fight scenes from the Roman coliseum, a large order of tuna fish, and a maniacal scheme to turn all of the cars in the Tri-State area into horse-drawn carriages. Now, he was silently watching a short video by PewDiePie as the YouTube user played through an indie horror game called Cry of Fear. It was midnight, and all of the family was asleep. The room was cold and dark, with no sign of light emanating from anywhere except the moon and the bright computer screen. This was the perfect atmosphere to watch a horror video. Phineas had just arrived at the part where PewDiePie had just arrived in the spooky forest with the ever-growing fear that something sinister was in the forest. As PewDiePie silently walked into the forest, with his tree stick in one hand and a lantern in the other, Phineas could feel the trepidation build up inside his body. It kept increasing ever faster, when suddenly, Phineas heard the noise of a chainsaw revving up from behind PewDiePie, to which PewDiePie responded, "Oh, no. Why, why did you have to come this soon…?"

The video suddenly flashed the grotesque man with the chainsaw, screaming out obscenities in a muffled voice causing PewDiePie to squeal in fright and run for the nearest exit. Just as that scene appeared, Phineas gave a gasp of fright, and jumped back from the screen. He could feel his chair skid, as he hit the side of his bed, waking his pet platypus, Perry. Perry gave an agitated growl of annoyance, and Phineas apologized in a soft voice, "Sorry, Perry. These videos really give you the willies…," before turning towards the video once again.

As the video progressed on, Phineas could feel himself shivering in fear as he tried his best to avoid the jump scares every time they tried to pop up. In the end, Phineas experienced all of them, and he looked like he was ready to fall down on the floor and cry. At the near end of the video, that's when things started to get a little interesting. Phineas tightly clutched a pillow as PewDiePie was traversing the Hanging Trees, where a dead woman would drop from the one of the trees in an attempt to scare the woman. As Phineas witnessed a dead woman drop in front of PewDiePie, both gave a high shriek that startled not only Perry again, but his brother Ferb. Ferb groaned as he looked over with his tired eyes to see his brother watching those viral videos, before falling back to sleep. Phineas shuddered, as he mentally told himself to calm down. In the background, PewDiePie began to chastise the corpse for dropping from above and scaring the heck out of him, accusing her as a tree hippie trying to save the trees. As PewDiePie maneuvered through all the trees around him, Phineas could feel a seemingly pleasant sense of relief come over him, thinking to himself, "Whew, It's all over…"

However, Phineas shouldn't have spoken too soon. There are some situations that may seem rather safe, but are far more dangerous and frightening from behind. PewDiePie came towards a wooden door, which should lead into another exit. But, as PewDiePie touched the door, it exploded, and another dead woman popped up in front of Phineas, with a close up view of the lady's dead face!

The residents in Danville reported a blood-curdling shriek in the night at 1:00 AM. Some say it was the Spirit of Danville's old Mayor taking vengeance on the old Paul Bunyan restaurant located in the city, due to serving not-too-good food instead of serving good food. What people didn't know, that it was merely Phineas Flynn, flying back in horror at a viral video over a mere jumpscare…

**Something I came up with from watching a few videos of Take Two with Phineas! The question that appeared in my mind was, if Phineas and Ferb can interview celebrities with ease, could they do the same with YouTube stars? Well, in this story, they'll soon find the answer to that question! How did I do on this shot of Phineas and PewDiePie? Leave a review below or shoot me a PM! Also, who do you think should Phineas and the gang watch next? Leave your ideas in your reviews! That's all the videos for now! Next time, Ferb tries to determine the movie sins with The Last Airbender with Everything Wrong With! DMC7500 signing off! **


	2. Chapter 2: Ferb and The Marble Hornets

"Phineas, you gotta be kidding me."

Phineas smirked as he looked towards his already confused brother Ferb, who had listened to his brother's request. As Phineas kept watching more viral videos, he had stumbled across a collection of clips that seemed perplexing. The segments were created by a YouTube user named MarbleHornets, and most of the segments were re-posted on social media sites such as Facebook and Twitter as scare pranks. However, Ferb didn't believe any of that nonsense, and merely dismissed it as amateur moves to frighten little toddlers into going to sleep when they stayed up late for too long. Yet, Phineas thought otherwise. He thought Ferb wasn't ready for this type of content, and that he should stick to watching boring documentaries about the origins of the universe on Science Channel. So, Phineas challenged his brother to watch all seventy-two clips without skipping ahead, stating he couldn't even pass the first ten clips. Ferb crossed his arms in annoyance, and retorted, "Why should a young man like myself, refined in the arts of knowledge and tact, should watch one of those silly viral clips?"

"Hey, bro, don't take these clips as like any other video!" Phineas slyly responded back. "Besides, I think you need to broaden your view on the content you watch! All those boring documentaries make me sleepy!"

Ferb huffed, "They are not sleepy! Most people who watch Science Channel and History Channel on a daily basis gain a .9% increase in their IQ!"

Phineas snorted, and then threw his head back and guffawed, "Point Nine Percent?! That's like the percent of our chlorine content in our tap water that we use while washing the dishes! You're going to compare those shows to a grain of rice?"

"Well, I don't suppose those clips teach you anything, do they, Phineas?"

Phineas waggled his right finger at Ferb, and warned, "Oh, you better not taunt those clips, or they'll come around and get you from behind!"

Ferb raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and carefully asked, "Just what do you mean by that?"

Phineas began to stride around Ferb, silently speaking as he goes along, like the quiet whisper of an ancient siren in a ghostly horror film. "You ever hear of the term karma? Well, karma is the idea that if you perform a good deed, it will come right back to you! It also goes for really bad actions as well! Let's say you do watch these videos, and then through the first five, you decide to skip ahead to the end. Well, go ahead, Mom, Dad, Candace, nor me won't stop you, but be warned! Karma has a really surreptitious way to addle people's minds. One second, the atmosphere seems calm, the next thing, BOOM! Karma is flying back at you like a speeding bullet train!"

Ferb chuckled, humored at the fact that his brother, the all-knowing Phineas, has resorted to believing in quixotic beliefs in fantasy. "Tell you what, Bro, how about I take a look at those videos you're talking about, and I'll watch them all. All seventy-two of them! And, for the dramatic effect, I'll watch them at night, just like you did with that horror last three days ago!"

Phineas devilishly grinned, and said, "You're on, Bro. Hope you don't forget to turn on your nightlight when you go to sleep…"

* * *

**Danville: 11:30 PM: Flynn Residence**

"Ok, time to do this…"

Everyone was fast asleep when Ferb Fletcher turned on the living room computer to go on YouTube to watch MarbleHornets. As Ferb typed the phrase in Google and pressed enter, numerous entries were shown, such as Entry #1, Entry #2, all leading up to Entry #72. Ferb decided to start with the first entry, since order mattered to him. He was then taken to YouTube, and Ferb, with his face resting on his arm, began to watch the video.

* * *

**Video Entry #1**

The opening text states that this clip is taken from various assortments of other clips while filming a short project called The Marble Hornets. The original owner of these tapes wanted to get rid of these tapes very quickly, and handed them of to his friend. The friend agrees to hold on to these tapes, perplexed at his friend's sudden urge to remove the tapes. Now, the first entry begins. The owner of the tapes, Alex, wakes up in the middle of the night, startled by some noise happening on his front porch. Using a small video camera attached to his chest, he silently walks towards his front window, to check out the commotion. The camera visuals were rather shaky, and the sound was cut off from the video. Ferb was perplexed at this situation, thinking to himself, "Why would the man suddenly cut off all sound to this clip if he was going to post it? Could this be more of a prank video than a jumpscare?" Ferb brushed this thought of as just a mere speculation, and continued to proceed on towards the movie. As Alex looks out of his window, he notices a tall, slender figure, faceless with no sign of any humanoid features, and it wears a sleek, black business suit. Ferb straightens up after he saw this figure, and a small trepidation began to arise inside him. This figure looked quite sinister, and it didn't seem pleased with the man filming. Just as Alex gets a glimpse of the creature, the video ends abruptly. The ending text states that Alex's friend, Jay, will continue to document Alex's encounters with this mysterious being…

Ferb chuckled as the video ended, and thought, "This is what Phineas signed me up for? Heh, what a waste of time this turned out to be!" He lazily clicked the next entry in the series, which was named Entry #2. Little did Ferb know, he was slowly entering a world of fear.

* * *

**Danville: 11:32 PM**

**Video Entry #2**

The video begins with Alex driving slowly on the road. He begins to speak of the mysterious figure he saw during the past few days, as it seems to be continuously stalking him. He last spotted the entity at a nearby lamppost, to which he arrived at right now. As Alex arrives at the location, he gets out of his car and looks around for any sign of the mysterious figure. Unfortunately, it didn't appear this time, and he ended up going home again. However, something is mysteriously wrong with Alex, as his behavior seems erratic. He becomes paranoid, and is frightened at every little detail he notices in the night. The video ends as Alex gets back in the car….

Again, Ferb wasn't impressed at the level of drama these clips depicted. A ten-year old could have done better, he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to get up into Phineas' face and tell him to challenge him to try something better than just watch YouTube videos. Ferb began to watch more video entries by MarbleHornets, but Ferb noticed something that became strangely perplexing. It would seem that the faceless being was appearing in every clip, or there was a mysterious reference to it. During one such clip, Ferb encountered numerous pictures that were crudely etched with black chalk, that stated, "HE FOUND YOU", "KILL ME", "BEHIND YOU" or "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE". Ferb felt uncomfortable looking at these pictures, as he felt that they were mostly trying to communicate with him instead of Jay and Alex. Ferb felt trapped, as if some dark force was toying with his mind. He had never felt this troubled since the day he had woken up with a massive headache, with no recollection of the yesterday. Ferb tried to shake off this caustic feeling, but it wouldn't leave him. As Ferb finished a few more clips, he looked over at the playlist to go to the next entry. There was only one entry listed, and that was Entry #52. Ferb had to finish these movies, no matter how long it took, so, he clicked on the link, and resumed to watch.

* * *

**Danville: 12:30 AM**

**Video Entry #52**

During the last few entries, Alex had isolated himself from Jay and his friends. He had abruptly canceled his student film, Marble Hornets, and swiftly moved out of his hometown. This was due to his paranoia of the faceless figure he calls The Operator. Jay and his friends have now witness numerous sightings with the Operator, some were close encounters. But, none were as close as this.

As Ferb began to watch the first few minutes of this entry, his sudden chill began to increase dramatically. Ferb was beginning to sweat, the droplets sliding off of his neck like raindrops falling gently from the gutter. His eyes were wide-open, his teeth clenched in fear, and his body shaking with anticipation. This wasn't excitement; this is the horrible feeling people only know as fear.

The film continues on the halfway mark with Jay getting ready to go to sleep in his hotel room. Jay is sleeping in the room next to Alex's friend Jessica, who was an actor in Marble Hornets. Jay quickly puts his camera on the table, and switches off his lamp. The camera is still running as Jay goes to sleep, as shows Jay's laptop still running after a few hours.

_(Ferb's fingers start to twiddle at this point, as he knows that something sinister is about to happen.)_

During the next hours, all seems well. The room is silent and calm, until a piercing shriek breaks the silence of the room. Jay instantly wakes up, and readies his camera.

_(Ferb jolt upward in his seat, startled at the horrifying scream coming from the next room. At this point, his whole body is shaking, and his mouth begins to quiver.)_

"Jessica! Are you there, Jessica?" Jay yells out to her, expecting a response. The only sound he heard was silence. He runs towards his door, and tries to open it. It didn't budge one inch! He was locked from the inside. Just then he turns around, and there stood The Operator, standing right in front of his room! At this point, the camera goes berserk, the audio fluctuating at wild intervals, creating ghastly noises, and the visuals began to twist and churn, disorienting the screen to look like horrifying visuals!

Ferb lost it at this point. The second the Operator appeared onscreen, he shrieked out in terror, quickly closed the browser, and ran and his behind his chair! To him, this wasn't a challenge anymore; it was a terrifying fight for survival. Ferb's fear had made him believe that The Operator was actually after him, and that he will kill him at any time! Ferb was stuttering broken phrases as he peeked over the bright computer screen. It was normal, no anomaly was detected. But, Ferb wasn't going to take any chances. He slowly backed away from the computer screen, until he couldn't see it anymore. He ended up back in the kitchen, where it was pitch black and very hard to see. Fearing that the worst was already over, Ferb took a deep sigh of relief, and began to walk back to turn off the computer. However, when he took one step, he felt something tap his shoulder lightly, just a gentle tap. But, what turned out to be a gentle tap completely shut down Ferb's sense of sanity. Ferb let out a high-pitched voice of terror, and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him! He shut the door to his room, and everything was silent. But, suddenly, the lights in the kitchen came on suddenly, and there stood The Operator, holding a cup of coffee in one hand as he stood next to the light switch, perplexed at what happened. He scratched his head in confusion and said something out loud to that strange boy that ran off upstairs.

"Hey, kid! I only wanted to know where you guys keep the sugar and the cream!"

* * *

**XD I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Who would have thought that Ferb didn't like The Slender Man? Yes, folks, that's right, The Operator is actually the proper name for the Slender Man, the most famous horror figure in the online world! I gotta give thanks to TheCartoonFanatic01 for coming up with the idea for MarbleHornets! Props to you, buddy!**

**The Operator: Aw, you make me blush! Anyway, I did find the sugar and cream after that little escapade! It was just on the third shelf in the pantry! Can't have my Joe without cream and sugar!**

**When did you start drinking coffee?**

**The Operator: Hey, how else do you think I run? I get pretty tired scaring teens in the forest! So, I gotta have something to pick me up! All that aside, how did I do in this chapter! Leave a review for DMC7500's story or send him a friendly PM for any questions you might have? Because if you don't, I hope you like waking up in the middle of the night stuck in my forest…**

**Aw, don't do that, Slender! Also, if you want to check out more of MarbleHornets or PewDiePie, look them both up on Google or YouTube! Thanks for tuning in to Phineas and Ferb: Discovering Viral Videos, and in the next episode, what's Isabella's opinion on Miss Utah from the Miss America Auditions? Alright, Slender Man, take it away for me!**

**The Operator: DMC7500 is signing off! See you all in Slender! And, don't worry! I'll be in more chapters soon! Bye!**


End file.
